This Christmas
by xMeredy
Summary: Ruki doesn't believe in love, until Ryo changed her mind. ryuki.fluff.oneshot


I guess it's weird to see a CHRISTMAS-themed story in the summer! Hahaha. This idea suddenly came to me while I was brushing my teeth, and I HAD to write it. It just didn't work without the Christmas theme. Even if it's summer right now. I'm not too satisfied with the ending. It could be more smooth. I may rewrite it when I have time XD...

Summary: Ruki doesn't believe in love, until Ryo changed her mind.

******This Christmas.****  
**

* * *

It had been a while since the last snowfall in Tokyo. Ruki Makino breathed out deeply. It had been another tiring day. Ever since she had finished up high school, work was the only thing on her mind. And endlessly she did work to pay off her college funds.

The cold tinged her cheeks, and she could tell she was flushing. The gloved hands and long coat didn't help much in the fight against winter. She kicked the snow as she walked, trying to transfer her frustration to it.

It was Christmas Eve. A time meant for couples and presents and friends. However, it also meant a lack of staff at the local café Ruki was employed in. Being a single college student, she was singled out to take over the multiple shifts that has been shifted aside. Pretty much everyone had a date or some sort of event to attend this holiday, and Ruki was the only one who could fill in.

There was an overload of customers today coming in pairs of two while holding hands. Ruki felt like their numbers were suffocating her, but she worked on. After nine straight hours of hard labor, she had been dismissed. The café closed early today, being the special holiday it was.

Ruki walked on, fighting the cold. She stopped at the bus stop, tapping her toes as she waited for the bus.

To Makino Ruki, Christmas was just like any other day. Sure, you got gifts and money. Sure, you get invited to parties. Sure, your mother holds a grand feast and invites all your friends (without telling you until you arrive home surprised at the large number of unwanted visitors in your living room.) But that counted towards unnecessary trouble that _other_ people bothered with.

She was sick of seeing couples walking down the street snuggled up together. She was sick of all the talk of love. What _was_ love?

In high school, people said it all the time. The boyfriends and girlfriends who exchanged, "I love you"s broke up three days later. The girls who would brag about the boyfriend who bought them an expensive ring only to throw it away when they broke up. The guys who would brag about how hot their girlfriend was only to date another girl when she wasn't around.

If this was what love was, Ruki didn't need to take a part of it.

Juri was holding another crazy Christmas party. All the Tamers would be there. Actually, they'd probably been there since this morning. Ruki was just the only one who would work through the holidays.

It was now that she was standing still, she realized how tired she really felt. Her brains throbbed with lightheadedness. She was starting to feel hot, despite the cold weather surrounding her.

The bus arrived, and there would be a seat available where she could take out her weariness on. As she slipped through the doors, she heard a voice yelling behind her.

"WAIT! HOLD THE BUS," a male voice rung.

She took a step back to keep the door from closing as the man came closer.

"Akiyama?"

"Pumpkin!"

Ruki rolled her eyes as she boarded the bus, regretting she even stopped it in the first place. The bus driver looked peeved that the bus has been put to a halt. Not that it mattered, it seemed like Ruki and her little friend would be the only passengers tonight.

She plopped down in the last seat, rubbing her forehead.

"It's been a while!" A happy Akiyama Ryo sat next to her, grinning his infamous mischievous grin.

"I don't want to talk to you right now," Ruki said. Although, it was more out of exhaustion then dislike. (Well, not _that_ much more.)

Sensing the tone in her voice, Ryo asked, "Are you alright?"

"No," she said bluntly.

He placed a hand on her forehead. She felt a strange heat shoot up her body. She knew she was blushing now. Perhaps it would be covered up by the redness in her cheeks she had received from the cold. It had come to the point where she expected these reactions whenever she was with Ryo. However, it didn't mean they were any more welcome. Even though they'd been together for so long, she wanted to deny these feelings inside her. There would too many complications following after.

"You're planning on going to Juri's party, right?"

She nodded, too weak to speak.

"Maybe you should sit it out…I think you might have a fever."

She shook her head stubbornly and mumbled something about "promised…I'm going…Juri…be sad…"

Her head was starting to feel heavy. It dropped slightly. She snapped back up, only for it to droop once more. At that moment, Ryo pressed his hand onto her cheek and gently pushed her head to his shoulder. She wanted to yank back, but it actually felt quite nice. (Of course, she wouldn't admit it.) She feigned sleep as an excuse to keep her head there. Ryo, in full belief she had fallen asleep, slipped his arm around her waist as support. The bus driver eyed them through the rear-view mirror and snorted at the sight.

"Love is a wonderful thing, Ruki!" Juri's voice echoed in her head. She could feel her consciousness slipping. Soon, she'd probably fall asleep for real. Suddenly, a mini-sized Juri appeared in her mind bearing professor's robes. She began writing stuff on a chalkboard.

"When you love somebody you feel all nice and warm inside. There's always someone there for you, someone to protect you. Someone's shoulder to lay on when you want to sleep on the bus," the imaginary Juri continued, stabbing the chalkboard with a pointer.

"Shut up…" Ruki mumbled, as she squirmed a bit in her seat.

"And sometimes they'll just hold you tightly, and you feel like you're flying! It's amazing," Juri added, hugging herself. Ryo pulled Ruki a bit closer. Butterflies emerged in her stomach.

"And then you just want to stay by their side forever. You don't want them to leave you again," Juri sighed in conclusion, then poofed out of sight.

Ruki shifted again. Noticing her discomfort, Ryo kissed her hair gently. He rocked her, humming a soft tune.

"Back off," Ruki grumbled in a small voice, shifting a third time, but couldn't hide the small smile on her face.

--

Ruki awoke in bed, sheets around her. She recognized the room – most definitely, she was at Juri's house. She got up slowly, glancing at the clock. There was three minutes left until Christmas. She could hear a party going on downstairs. Music blared loudly, but it was faint in the room.

"You're awake?" Ryo's voice murmured. He was sitting in a chair next to her bed. "You make cute faces when you sleep."

Ruki shot a glare in his direction, but couldn't help another blush rising onto her cheeks.

"Did I really fall asleep on the bus?" Ruki deduced.

"Yep. I carried you out like this," Ryo said. He picked up a pillow, carrying it princess bride style. "The bus driver got mad because I refused to put you down while trying to go out the door. It took me five minutes to figure out how to get you out while still holding you."

She rolled her eyes, but laughed.

"Things ended up like this," she sighed. "Oh well. I promised I'd come. Might as well get some snacks," she said, getting up.

Ryo stopped in front of her. She looked at him confused, as he slowly wrapped his arms around her. She gasped at the move, but didn't feel awkward at all. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder.

Ruki had never had a boyfriend before. She barely even had friends who were boys. But, somehow, it all felt natural to her.

_Two minutes._

"What are you doing?" Ruki asked, trying to sound cool.

"It's my attempt to make you go into a 'kyaa' state," Ryo explained. "However, it does not work if Subject Makino Ruki is not the 'kyaa'-ing type girl."

She looked up at him with innocent eyes, "She could be the kissing type girl." Ruki was surprised those words even escaped her mouth.

Ryo grinned mischieviously. He tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, and cupped her cheek. Gradually, he bent down. She closed her eyes – waiting. She could feel his warm breath getting closer. She held her breath as he moved in. Their lips meant. He kissed her softly, but passionately. They broke apart.

_One minute.  
_  
She breathed out slowly, and pulled back in again. She could feel herself growing hot again as he held her closer to him. He bit her lip. She moaned softly, and felt his tongue snaking in. Her heart began pounding furiously as he explored. Another moan escaped her lips. She didn't know how long it was before the jerked away from each other for air, panting heavily.

"What was that for?" She asked in a half harassed, half satisfied tone.

"Your Christmas present. For the kissing type of girl. The kind I fell in love with," he breathed. _Maybe falling in love wasn't so bad, after all._

_Midnight._

She leaned into him, murmuring, "Merry Christmas."

* * *

Looking for more Ryuki goodness?  
Check out my other fanfiction story, **Ten Days!** Totally Ryuki-centric.  
Summary: Ryo makes a bet that he can make Ruki fall in love with him in ten days. Ruki is sure to make these ten days hell for him.


End file.
